Secrets of the Redbird
by Death's Requiem
Summary: Robin's secret past has come back to haunt him. When everything's said and done, how will the Titans take to knowing the real Robin? Can Robin handle it, or will he run away in the end?
1. GoodBye to My Past

**A/N: She returns! After a few months of a writing break, I 'vecome back with this new story that, well, I dunno. I like it, but then aren't all authors supposed to like their work? Anyway, the beginning stuff in this chapter is my take on how Robin left Batmans side. It's probably not right, but during the course of the story I plan on explaining why he left. So, if you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. If you do like, review. :)**

**Also, incase there are any people here who read "Enchanted Mind of the Blackbird" expect to see a new chapter sometime soon. I'm aiming for this month, but I dunno when exactly. My birthday is at the end of the month, so I'll be planning my party and stuff. **

**Annnyway, I've bored you all enough. I hope you enjoy my newest story: "Secrets of the Redbird" :)

* * *

**

Secrets of the Redbird

**Chapter One: Good-Bye to My Past**

_Dick Grayson swung his red and black backpack over one shoulder, and looked around his room for the last time. Making sure he had everything he wanted that was of some importance to him and valued, he walked out of the room, switching the light off, and closing the door behind him. He decided to take one last tour around his home before he left it for good. He probably would never return, but he was okay with that, somehow. After all, his decision felt totally random, and... sort of wrong, like he shouldn't be going anywhere. But as much as he doubted leaving, he doubted staying._

_After a half hour of strolling around, Dick let himself into a hidden room, accessible behind a floor to ceiling bookcase that held wine glasses and such. The bookcase was in a small closet sized room that usually remained locked at all times. Visitors were under the impression that it was to keep the expensive dishware safe, but that was not at all the reason. Behind the bookcase was the entrance to the Batcave, the very place where Gotham's caped crusaders, Batman and Robin, kept all their superhero stuff. _

_The Batcave would make anyone's eyes pop out of their head and make them shit their pants. What with all the super cool, very, very, very hi-tech computers, and gadgets and just the style of it. It actually looked like a cave where super-cool hero stuff happened. Plots and attacks and all that. _

_Dick walked over to a door and placed his hand on the pad next to it. DNA and fingerprint scanner. Nothing but the best to keep Batman's and Robin's equally hi-tech suits safe. He and Bruce must have had about three regular suits, and four prototypes each. Easily. Batman's took up one wall; Robin's took up the other. In between their suits were the gadgets that went in the utility belts. He walked up to the empty spot on his wall and put his suit back on the rack. It was his newer one that had a red, black, and gold design. Sighing softly, he began to walk out of the room when he caught sight of his old suit, his first suit. The green and red one. He raised an eyebrow; an idea was forming into his head. He opened up his backpack and made some room. He pulled his first suit down and stuffed it the backpack and then grabbed a utility belt and filled it with as many bird-a-rangs; explosive, freezing, adhesive discs; and smoke pellets as he could fit; he grabbed his grappling hook and bo-staff, also. _

_On his way out he bumped into the very last person he had wanted to: Bruce. The man that had taken him in after his parents were killed by Two-Face. So why didn't Dick want to say good-bye? Maybe it wasn't good-bye. Or maybe it was, he didn't know for sure. He was only fourteen, about to turn fifteen in a couple of months. He was still going to need a home if whatever he planned on doing didn't work out. _

_"You're leaving, aren't you?" Bruce asked, though he made it sound as if was more of a fact. A fact that he didn't sound all that surprised about. Maybe he was expecting this? Dick didn't reply right away; he was at loss for words, and full of doubt. He frowned, and took a deep breath._

_"Yeah," he said, as he let the breath out. Again to his surprise, Bruce's face remained neutral. Actually, it had a slight frown to it, but that was Bruce's normal neutrality face. _

_"Well, I suppose I'll get your motorcycle ready." He said, and walked over to the large computer. He tapped a few keys and the central platform came up with Dick's Redbird motorcycle, or as he had come to call it, his R-Cycle. He walked over to it and turned to look at Bruce. _

_"You're really going to let me leave? Just like that? No objections or anything?" He asked, and in that moment he realized something: he had been subconsciously hoping that Bruce would put his foot down and make him stay, almost depending on Bruce to make the decision for him. And in a way, he did. Dick realized in that moment he had started to become dependent on the fact that Bruce was the adult. He looked at Bruce as if he were his father, that he would decide what was and what wasn't good for Dick. That was no good. You couldn't get ahead in life if you depended on other people making decisions for you. _

_"I think you're mature enough to make your own decisions," Bruce replied. Behind them, the door opened and their butler, Alfred Pennyworth, walked in._

_"Ah, Master Grayson, are you going somewhere?" Alfred asked, with a pleasant tone. Dick looked over at the butler. In some small way Alfred had also made decisions for him. Like becoming Robin for instance. Alfred had somehow talked him into doing it without actually talking him into it. He encouraged him. In fact, he'd had many an argument with Bruce about that. They actually just recently had one, the night before, after they came back from dealing with some low-life. Apparently, he had been silent for too long because Bruce answered the butler's question._

_"Dick had finally decided to leave us," He said, still in the neutral tone that matched his facial expression. Alfred looked back and forth between him and Bruce, as if he wasn't sure he should believe it. He gave a sigh and then nodded._

_"Very well. I bid you good-bye, but do try to visit every now and then."_

_Dick nodded, slightly astounded that Alfred didn't have any objectives to this either. Maybe he was old enough to choose his own path. After all, Alfred may have encouraged him, but was he the one who decided to take up the role as Robin, the Dark Knight's squire? Ye, it was his decision, and now he had decided to leave and pursue something more fitting for him. Whatever that may be. _

_"Sure," He replied. He picked up his helmet, the one with the Robin on it, and placed it over his head then looked back at the two men standing behind him. "Later." With that, he revved up his bike and sped off into the night, leaving Bruce, a.k.a. Batman, Alfred, and the batcave long behind him. Little did he know that just because Batman's squire was gone, it didn't mean Robin was. Good-bye past, hello future. _

-֬֬֬-

Robin jerked awake suddenly, slightly out breath and a little sweaty. He rolled on to his side to look at his digital alarm clock. Three thirty-five. Groaning, he rolled back onto his back and rubbed his eyes, taking deep and slow breaths to help calm him. It had been ages since he had thought about it. Even longer since he had a dream about that. So, why was he all of a sudden dreaming about the night he left Bruce? It was way too random to be normal.

Feeling nervous and suspicious now, he knew sleep would not come back so easily. Frustrated by this, he got up, walked over to his closet and got dressed. Slipping his mask on, as he trudged down the ever so silent halls of Titans Tower, Robin began to wonder what his dream meant, if it even had a meaning. He seriously doubted that books would have anything in relation to his dream.

He walked in the living room and was quite surprised to see the T.V. on and a figure on the couch. But it was only momentary; once he realized it was Beast Boy, well, the surprise ebbed away leaving a sense of amazement. Only Beast Boy could just conk out on the couch with their large T.V. on. In his opinion, the light alone would keep anyone awake. But, looking at Beast Boy, who was snoring softly, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Quietly, Robin made his way to the staircase that led to the roof. He didn't particularly feel like going up there, but it was more of a habitual thing. The roof was the first place Robin went after waking up in the morning, and since the sun would be rising in a few hours his body automatically took him to the roof. It proved to be a good thinking spot.

As he said on the edge of the roof, staring out at the city line before him he thought about how much his life had changed in the few years since he'd left the cave. He was no longer the "and Robin" in Batman and Robin, but the leader of the Teen Titans. Mind you it wasn't Robin and the Titans no matter how many crooks and "super" villains called them that. They were his team, yes, he'd founded them, but without Cyborg's father they wouldn't have a place to live. They were a team. If someone had a problem, they all had a problem. No exceptions... except for those one or two incidents. But hey, for being a team for a little over two years it was pretty damn good.

Robin was pulled put of his musings when he heard the alarms go off downstairs. Sighing heavily, Robin pulled himself on his feet and made his way back down into the living room. Leader or not, having to take calls at four in the morning was a pain in the ass. But, he and his friends had made a pact. If there was trouble in Jump City, they'd call the Titans and the Titans would come to the rescue. Getting little to no sleep was part of the superhero gig. But that still didn't stop it from being a pain in the ass...

* * *

**A/N: Review and thou shall be rewarded. :)**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Thankies for the reviews. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written in my life. Enjoy. :)**

**BTW-**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans, Batman,Justice League© DC Comics 2005**

**Anabelle Woodsen, Band of Seven: Amnesia, Gypsy, Impulse, Marionette, Reaper, Ace, &Mirage©Death's Requiem2005**

**There. I own nothing by my own characters. I could've just said that, but I felt like making it looky flashy and official. :P

* * *

**

Secrets of the Redbird

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

"Oh come on," Robin heard Beast Boy say with a groan. He re-entered the living room to find Beast Boy look more disheveled than before and semi-tangled in the cord to his gamestation controller. Beast Boy gave him a confused look and peeled the candy wrapper that had gotten stuck on his forehead off. "How many freaking insomniacs does the city have?"

"Enough for it to be very annoying?" Robin offered, as he slid into the leather computer chair, and started typing rapidly. The T.V. screen switched from Beast Boy's video game to a look at the city. Thanks to their space station, the Teen Titans could view anywhere in Jump City, well anywhere in the world, but they usually just looked at their city. Well, Robin did anyway.

Robin pushed his chair back so he could look at the screen without hurting his neck. What he saw made him gasp while Beast Boy let out a catcall.

"Dude, I _so _hope she's not the trouble," Beast Boy said. The comment earned him a dirty look from his leader. "What? She's hot." Robin was spared from having to reply, because at that moment the rest of the team decided to get out of bed. It was a shame that they didn't have time for coffee because it was very noticeable that they were tired. Hopefully no criminals would catch on to this and start using it to their advantage...

"Hey, who's the hottie?"

Robin turned around just in time to see Beast Boy and Cyborg exchange suggestive looks. Rolling his eyes behind his mask, just as Raven was doing, he turned back to the screen. The girl on the screen was indeed pretty. She had strawberry-blonde hair, big bright blue-green eyes, and ruby red lips. Her angelic face may have passed her off as cute and innocent, but Robin knew better. She was dangerous. Cute, but dangerous nonetheless.

"Titan's, go!" Robin gave the command and his team was off. Before he left the room, he looked at the screen again and shook his head.

"Just when I thought my past was behind me..."

With that, he turned and followed after his friends.

-֬֬֬-

The Titans arrived at the scene at what looked like the end of the battle between the "Hot Chick" and what seemed to be a bunch of life size marionette puppets. According to all the broken pieces of the puppets, the girl was winning. That is, until one of them grabbed her and physically threw her through the air so she landed on the roof of a car ten feet away.

"Ouch..." Beast Boy winced. He transformed into a gorilla and started to run, but Robin stuck an arm out, stopping him.

"No, no one does anything. I'll handle this," He said, and before any of them could argue, Robin had broken out into a run, pulling a couple of bird-a-rangs out of his belt. He let out a battle cry and threw them at the nearest puppet. It exploded on contact. Then Robin pulled out his bo-staff and began attack the last four at a rapid pace. The Titans stared at him. Having only seen him fight like this when Slade was involved, it was weird, for lack of a better term, to see him fight like that at any other time.

"If he can fight like this all the time, then I don't think he needs us," Beast Boy commented, earning glares from the girls. He simple shrugged at them.

"Don't be stupid, man," Cyborg said. "Of course he needs us."

"Yes, he becomes most unstable when Slade is plotting something bad." Starfire added, tossing a concerned look at her best friend, who had demolished half of the puppets he was beating up. He demolished another one and threw his staff aside and started punching the last puppet. At this, Starfire frowned.

Robin couldn't believe his bad luck. The girl was on thing, but the _puppets_? When he left the batcave he thought he had put his past behind him- and he had. For two and half years. Was his past really coming back? Unacceptable. He left the batcave to get away from this shit; not to have it resurface years later. He snapped the puppets head clean off, threw it to the side and then ran to the car where the girl was lying.

"Jesus, Ana," He muttered, as he lifted her off of the car. She shifted in his arms and opened her bright blue-green eyes. Blinking several times, she frowned.

"We need to talk," She said.

-֬֬֬-

A half hour later, the Titans and the girl were gathered in the Titans living room. The Titans sat on the couch while the girl sat by the computer, loading something to show them. The entire time they waited Robin was uneasy, though he gave no sign. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed and sitting up on the coffee table. He was trying to pull off a casual look, but sometimes casualism can give a person away.

"Okay," the girl said, turning around in the chair to face the team. "First thing's first. My name is Anabelle Woodsen, and as you probably assumed, I know our Robin. Quite well, actually." She wasn't surprised to see the scowl that had planted itself on Robin's face slid right off. During the car ride back to the Tower she had been more focused on healing her wounds. It had been one eerily silent car ride. Robin's four friends kept giving him curious and worried looks, while he just stared ahead of him with a scowl on his face. Much like he had been doing before. Although she knew him well enough that she knew he thought he was being casual.

"Ana..." Robin muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Anabelle shrugged and flashed him a smile.

"So, uh, what brings-" Beast Boy began, but Robin cut him off.

"Why are you here?" The smile slid off of Anabelle's face and turned into a look of annoyance.

"Well, I thought to myself, I haven't seen my good friend Di - _Robin_ in a good couple of years, so why not find him and say hi?" Sarcasm was dripping in her tone. She and the masked leader glared at each other for a moment or two before Anabelle continued. "_Actually_ I just happened to be passing by when I was attacked by Marionette's little slave puppets." Robin sighed.

"I thought those things belonged to Marionette, but I thought that was my paranoia kicking in," Robin said. He groaned and stood up, arms still crossed tightly across his chest. "The return of Bitch-face means only one thing-"

"-The Band of Seven is back." Anabelle finished, grimly. Robin swore loudly. He dropped his arms to his side for a moment, and then crossed them again.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. I originally intended to just not tell you, but when I was attacked in your city, it was kinda unavoidable."

"What do you mean 'you weren't going to tell me'?"

"I figured you had you're own problems-"

"This _is_ my problem!" Robin pointed to the large T.V. screen that had a picture of a doll like woman on it. "It's as much of my problem as it is yours." Now Anabelle crossed her arms.

"We were _kids_, Robin." Anabelle said firmly. The Boy Wonder glared at her.

"Been spending some time with Br - Batman, have you?" He snapped. Anabelle scowled at him.

"I asked him where you had disappeared to, yeah."

The other Titans looked at each other. It was obvious that these two went way back, but their relation wasn't so easily determined. Were they friends, cousins, enemies? It was hard to say; nonetheless, they were bickering like five year olds. Getting fed up, Raven cleared her throat.

"Who's in this Band of Seven you two are arguing over?" She asked. Anabelle and Robin stopped bickering mid-sentence and looked at her. The expressions on their faces told the Titan's they had clearly forgotten that they weren't alone.

"If I remember correctly," Robin began, "It was: Amnesia, who can erase your memory for a period of time; Marionette, obviously, who can control her puppets from hell; Impulse, who can control ones actions by touching them; Frost-"

"-Nope, he's dead," Anabelle corrected. Taking his place is Gypsy, a master thief. You'd be surprised at how big of a pain in the ass those kinds of people can be."

"We've seen Red X," Beast Boy said, off-handedly. Anabelle looked at the green Titan, then at Robin.

"You _actually_ did it?" She asked, aghast. "_Are you out of your mind_?" Robin grunted in reply.

"Later," He said, and continued listing the members. "There's Ace, who can put kinetic energy into objects; Krystalin-"

"-Is dead," Anabelle interjected, sounding annoyed. "He was replaced by Mirage, who can make you see stuff that isn't there."

"And last, but not least, Reaper, who has a hand of life and hand of death. He's their leader." Robin finished.

"Powerful on their own, one hell of pain in the ass when banded together," Anabelle said, and Robin nodded in agreement, and then started pacing. This was way too much bad news for such a small amount of time. Bad news was supposed to come in smaller amounts, not in the dosage he just received. Otherwise it's just too much to handle. First he has a dream about his past, then Anabelle suddenly pops back into his life minutes later, with her is the Band of Seven. He felt a headache coming on.

The Band of Seven were some of the worst criminals Robin had ever laid eyes on. They made Slade seem like some G-rated bad guy from a child's Saturday morning cartoon. They were all about rape, torture, murder and other horrible things. They crossed lines even Slade wouldn't cross. Well, except for murder. After all, Slade was an assassin. But the Band of Seven were no friend of anyone's - ally or foe. They'd kill you just for the fun of it. In fact, sometimes they would kidnap your friends and/or family and make them watch while they killed you slowly, and then to add insult to injury they'd make them clean up the mess afterwards. No, they were not nice people. And the fact that they were back just put all of the Titans and their allies in danger. About sixty people, more or less. The Titans had a rough time ahead of them.

"Robin?" Anabelle said, and made it a question. He looked at her. She looked so different from when he last saw her. Her strawberry-blonde hair had grown out and now hit her mid-back, she had four sets of earring pierced into both ears, she now wore black leather pants with a silver belt, a tight white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, white boots that looked like go-go boots, had a black collar around her neck, and black fingerless gloves. The last time he saw her she had been wearing a red mini skirt with matching five-inch heels that had an ankle strap, and a white t-shirt.

Shaking his head violently, he turned around and walked out of the room. Caught off guard, Anabelle looked at the living room doors that had just closed, and then at the his friends who looked equally alarmed. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she followed her friend out of the room. She waited until the doors closed behind her before speaking.

"Are you okay, Dick?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. He opened and closed his mouth several times before he actually found the words he wanted to speak, but it wasn't the answer to Anabelle's question.

"Don't call me that, not here."

"Oh sorry," Anabelle replied, sarcastically. "Are you okay, _Robin?_ God, are you _ever_ going to grow up?"

"Ana, I left Gotham to get away from this. Had I known I'd be dealing with this shit later in my life I'd have stayed, so _excuse me_ for not being a happy little camper," Robin replied. Anabelle shook her head.

"No, you were _always_ like this," Anabelle shot back, "Anytime something didn't make you happy, or go your way you'd either sulk or get pissy. And when ever you got pissy you'd act like a God damn five-year-old - and don't even _try_ to deny it." Robin didn't reply, just glared at her. "Don't glare at me either."

-㧁֬Ӫ-

While Robin and Anabelle were busy arguing outside the living room, inside the rest of the Titans were discussing what they had just witnessed.

"So, what do y'all think about this?" Cyborg asked, looking at each of his friends in turn. Starfire and Beast Boy looked a little confused, while Raven was expressionless.

"I am unsure what to think," Starfire said, sincerely. She was fiddling with the edge of her purple skirt. Beast Boy nodded and stood up to stretch; he had been sitting down for a long time, at least an hour.

"Honestly," he said, "I never pictured Robin with a past."

"Yes, he has been most secretive about it," Starfire commented, earning agreements from her friends. Beast Boy smirked.

"Hey, maybe we can get some stuff out of this Ana chick." Raven shook her head and also stood up.

"Do you honestly think she'd tell us anything?" She asked, and then sighed as Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer. "Of course _you _think she would, but in reality there's a good chance she won't. Not if Robin doesn't want her to, which is probably a definite. Besides, if Robin wanted us to know about his past he'd have told us ages ago."

The Titans fell silent for a few moments.

"So, what about this Band of Seven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'd say kiss sleep good-bye for a long time." Cyborg replied, "Also, we should go buy allot of coffee." Raven rolled her eyes, and Cyborg grinned and gave her an innocent shrug.

"I hate to admit it, but if they're as bad as Anabelle and Robin say then Cyborg's probably right," She said. But before any of them could continue, the living room doors opened and the two teenagers walked back in the room, neither looking happy.

"Look, they're not going bother us for a while so I say we should call it a night," Anabelle said.

"Ana's right. We'll deal with this later." Robin looked at his old friend. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is." And with that, the teens headed back to their rooms to get as much sleep as possible. With this new threat it'd be hard to say when they'd get another chance at a decent nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	3. Skeletons in the Closet

**A/N: Couple of things I forgot to mention:**

**Firstly:italics are Robin's memories of his past and will probably (Read: will) be out of order. For example: in this memory Robin rcalls the first time he met Ana, but that is well before he left Batman's side. Anyway, I'll try to make it less confusing. **

**Secondly: Couples. Although there's hints of Ana/Robin-ness, it'll eventually be Star/Rob, not Ana/Rob. I'll probably throw in some Rae/B.B. and Cy/Bee too. **

**Thirdly: Crap, there was something else I wanted to mention, but I forgot it when I was wondering how this chapter got to be so damn long... oh yeah!****Don't shoot me for these next couple of chapters. I have them all dress like normal people. -gasp- So if it seems OOC, don't shoot me. **

**And I've talked enough for now.

* * *

**

Secrets of the Redbird

**Chapter Three: Skeletons in the Closet**

_By day, Richard "Dick" Grayson appeared to be a normal twelve-year-old boy, who was extremely gifted at acrobatics. He **was **the youngest member of the "Flying Grayson's", a family of acrobatics that were part of the Gotham City Circus. But after a terribly unfortunate accident, Dick was now the **only** Grayson left out of a family of four. By night, the very same Dick Grayson was Batman's squire, Robin. _

_It had been a few months after everything had happened: his family's death, being sort of adopted by Bruce Wayne, finding out the Bruce was really Batman and forcing Bruce to let him become Robin. Dick had somehow managed to convince Bruce to let him go patrolling Gotham City on his own; it helped the Bruce had somewhere else to be that night. So, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, high above the city streets, Robin watched the dark and shadowy alleyways, and the abandoned lots and buildings. _

_After what felt like ages, he finally managed to find some trouble when he heard the alarms to a local jewelry store go off. He used one of his handy gadgets to get down from the ten-story building he had been walking on and ran after the thief. Unfortunately, he was much too fast for him, so he pulled out a metallic bird that Bruce called a "bird-a-rang". It was basically a bird shaped boomerang. Shrugging to himself, Dick threw it. The bird-a-rang made a long U turn and came back to him. Not expecting this, Dick almost didn't catch it. Almost. He decided to try it again. The second time, it went low, but it tripped the thief. Grinning to himself, Robin sped himself up and leaped onto the thief as he was getting up. _

_"Hey! Get off me, you little brat," The thief yelled, shoving Dick away from him. Dick stumble a couple of steps and then whirled around and made an attempt to punch the bad guy. He easily blocked it, and delivered his own punch, which didn't quite miss the pre-teen. As Dick was trying to compose himself, the thief took his chance and kicked Dick in the stomach, sending the kid to the ground. As the thief pulled out a knife that had been stashed away in the inside of his boot, Dick began to wonder why he ever wanted to get into this type of business. It was hard! _

_"Hiii-yah!" A female voice called out. Dick looked rapidly around the dark vicinity to find the source of the voice. He found it when a girl ran at the thief and managed to knock him over. Before Dick knew what had happened, the thief was screaming in pain and the girl was offering him a hand up. _

_"Hi, I'm Ana," she said, smiling. Dick returned it. _

_"Robin," he replied, slowly, making sure he didn't accidentally spit out his real name. Bruce's number one rule was keeping your true identity a secret. He had gone on for over an hour about how your identity was sacred and how much trouble you and anyone you were connected with would be in if any criminal discovered it. Dick wasn't keeping his real name a secret for fear of getting in danger; he was doing it so he wouldn't have to sit through another one of Bruce's lectures. _

_Dick looked down at the thief, who was currently rolling on the ground seemingly in pain, then looked back up at Ana. "Uh, exactly what did you do?" _

_Ana shrugged. "Kicked him in the nuts," she replied, and smirked. _

_Together, the two preteens waited for the authorities to show up and take the thief away to the local jailhouse. When the G.P.D. showed up, Robin gave a brief explanation of what happened, just like Bruce had told him to, and handed the black sack of stolen goods to the cop in charge. They thanked him, packed the criminal into the back of one of the cars, and took off. Afterwards, Robin turned back to thank Ana for her assistance, but much to his displeasure, she had already left. _

_But it would not be the last time he'd see her._

-☺-☺-☺-

"**_Oof _**- damn it."

Robin sat up and groaned; it was never fun to wake up because you fell out of bed. Though, he could hardly remember the last time it had happened - if he did so at all. And it happened during yet another dream that was related to his past. He was beginning to see a pattern here.

He got up, and was about to flop back down on his black and red colored bed, when he got strong feeling that something was wrong. Releasing a large yawn, he grabbed his mask and made his way into the living room. Sure enough, as he opened the door he heard the frustrated voice of the girl in his dreams: Anabelle. She was sitting at the computer.

"This is Nightingale to Robin, come in. Repeat, Nightingale to Robin, come in," She paused, to release a frustrated yell. "God damn it, Tim, just _answer me_."

Robin frowned.

"Something wrong?" he asked, holding back another yawn that was fighting to come out.

"No," Anabelle replied, forcefully.

"Are you sure? Usually people, well,_ teens_, aren't up at -" He looked at the digital clock on the kitchen wall, "-seven A.M. for no reason other than something being wrong." Anabelle didn't reply, just started tapping her manicured fingers on the computer desk, irritably. After a few minutes she spoke, but not to Robin.

"Nightingale to BatGirl, come in. Repeat, Nightingale to BatGirl, come in. **_God damnit_**!" Anabelle turned to Robin, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Did _Babs_ ever do this to _you_?" She asked hotly. Robin shook his head.

"Just how involved with Batman _are _you?" He asked. Anabelle held up a communicator that was shaped like a bat.

"Involved enough." She shook her head. "It went off about a half hour ago just as I was coming back from getting my motorbike that I left ten blocks away from where you found me. I've been trying ever since to get through to someone. No such luck," she sighed. "...At least it wasn't a distress signal."

"Want to go check it out? I don't like that no one's answering," Robin said, coming over to her and leaning over her shoulder to look at the computer screen. Anabelle fell silent, thinking about it.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," she said finally, and Robin went back to his room to get fully dressed, Anabelle doing the same.

A half hour later, Anabelle and Robin were on their motorbikes, jetting down the practically empty expressway that would take them to the heart of Gotham City. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire had piled into the T.Car and were following close behind. They were the ones that were excited about this trip, even Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy were hoping to get a look at the bat cave, while the girls were hoping to discover something about the boy wonders past. Anabelle and Robin, however, weren't so thrilled about the trip.

"...You didn't ask if I was on Batman's team, you just asked if I had been talking to him," Anabelle said, over the loud roar of the bikes engine.

"You should've told me," Robin replied, equally as loud.

"Grow up, Bird Boy. The world doesn't revolve around you." Anabelle dared to bring her bike closer to Robin's so they wouldn't have to yell so loud. "Nice bike, by the way," she teased. In comparison, her bike was far nicer. Hers was colored in black, silver, and navy blue.

"Yeah, yours is _so _much better," Robin shot back. Anabelle laughed.

"That's better!"

The conversation inside the T.Car was less realistic, due to the fact that Beast Boy had launched into his theory about how robotic mind eating zombies could be living in the depths of the batcave - or _worse_, giants mind reading squids! _Dun dun duuuuun_... _dramatic music._

"Beast Boy, you are one sad, strange little boy," Cyborg said, when Beast Boy paused to take a breath. Raven gave a small chuckle.

"Dude! I am _not _a little boy."

"So, you're admitting you're both sad and strange?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy looked back and forth between the Goth girl and half-robot. He crossed his arms and slouched down as far as his seatbelt would permit, mumbling something about "big idiots". Cyborg laughed.

"Aw, look Rae, you hurt his feelings," He said, teasingly. Starfire was the only one who didn't quite understand that Raven and Cyborg were only playing around with their green skinned friend.

"Do not be upset, friend, I do not think you a sad or strange little boy," Starfire said, with a smile. Beast Boy looked at her and beamed.

"Want to hear a joke?" He asked, and received three very loud "No's". His frown returned and he spent the rest of the car ride sulking. Luckily for him, the ride lasted only ten more minutes. Soon both Anabelle and Robin pulled off the main highway and took a series of side streets that eventually led the team to the very large mansion that belong to the billionaire, Bruce Wayne, alias Batman. After the long drive up the recently re-paved driveway, the two leaders dismounted off their bikes and walked up to the large double oak doors.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said with a whistle, as he gazed at the mansion. Cyborg rolled his eyes, and sighed as he got out from behind the wheel and slammed the door shut. He walked over to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, it's just a - wow." He broke off mid-sentence when he got a good look at just how large the Wayne Manor really was.

"Never in my life have I seen such a magnificent building such as this!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. Raven brought up the rear, and expressed her feelings in a single monotone word.

"Nice."

"It's okay," Anabelle and Robin said in unison. They looked at each other, and Anabelle laughed. It had been so long since they ad done that. Robin cleared his throat awkwardly, and turned to Cyborg.

"Knock the door down," he said. Cyborg nodded and walked up to the door, cracking his mechanical knuckles.

"If you say so, Cap'n," He replied, and kicked the door clear off it's hinges. It landed a foot away with a loud, mind-numbing **_slam_**, which made the Titans wince.

"Hello?" Anabelle called, walking into the main entrance hall. Of course, like any mansion that belonged to a billionaire, it was very fancy with a white marble staircase that had silver veins, a shiny marble floor, expensive paintings hung on the cream colored walls, and nearly a dozen doors that led to different parts of the mansion. "Hello?" Anabelle called out again, and Robin echoed her. One of the nearby doors opened and everyone went into battle stance.

"I assure you that there isn't any danger here, Miss Woodsen," a gentle voice said. Anabelle and Robin dropped their stances, and physically relaxed. It was only Alfred, dressed in his butler outfit: a black suit. Anabelle grinned, but it faded quickly.

"Hey Al," she said. Alfred smiled at her.

"Good morning, Miss Woodsen. I'm surprised to see you back so soon. How is Mister Harper doing?" Alfred asked, looking concerned. Anabelle shrugged, and gave a sad sigh.

"He's in China right now supposedly getting help for his addiction. The last time I spoke to him, which was a week ago, I think, he told me he was practicing some Chinese martial art called Moo-Gi-Gon. I really hope that's not Chinese for lots-of-heroin." Anabelle replied. Behind her, the titans looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait, who's Harper and why does this sound familiar?" Cyborg asked.

"It sounds familiar because you know Speedy's in China practicing martial arts. But what you don't know is that he's also there to try to kick his nasty addiction to heroin." Anabelle explained.

"Why did we not know about this? How did it happen?" Robin asked.

"He and Oliver Queen, better known as the Green Arrow, had a falling out a few months back. Instead of coming to one of his friends, he, like every other idiot, turned to drugs. No one knew about this because we all thought he was going out on dates with his "girlfriend". I just happened to stumble into him while he was on one of these "dates". Let me tell you, it wasn't pretty."

No one said anything right away. The news about their friend's drug addiction had taken them beyond surprise to the point where they were speechless. Who would have thought that the boy who Beast Boy jokingly called Robin's clone was capable of doing something like that? Robin sure as hell wouldn't have... would he? No body wants to believe that their friends can become addicts to anything harmful, but to truly believe it's not possible would be to live in a world full of lies and deception.

"Yes, it is very sad. I do hope he gets better and comes back to Steel City soon. But on a lighter note, it is very wonderful to see you again, Master Dick," Alfred said, breaking the sudden silence. All eyes fell on Robin as the butler continued. "Is it most unfortunate that Bruce isn't here to see you. He left on a business trip just last night." At this piece of information, Anabelle quirked an eyebrow.

"Are Tim and Cassie here?" She asked.

"Why, yes. Would you like me to fetch them for you?"

Anabelle opened her mouth to say yes, but thought better of it. "Actually, could you just make sure they don't leave? I'd like to have a little chat with them after I get out of the shower I'm going to take in about five minutes."

"Of course, Ana," Alfred replied. He gave a small bow, and was about to turn and leave when he stopped. "I believe there are fresh towels in your bathroom, if not all of the bathrooms." Anabelle smiled.

"Thanks, Al, you kick ass."

Alfred disappeared through one of the doors with a laugh.

"How many bathrooms does this place have?" Beast Boy asked.

"Um... the ones in Bruce's, Al's, Cassie's, Tim's, and my bedrooms, then there's like five on the first floor... a lot," Anabelle said with a laugh, turned to Robin, her laughter dying slightly.

"You should probably change. I dunno how Tim's gonna take to someone else bearing his alter ego, even if it was yours first." She started to walk up the staircase. "Hey, maybe the others should change too. Just to see how it feels to have alter egos. For fun, ya know?" Without waiting for an answer, Anabelle jogged up the rest of the stairs and vanished around the corner.

-☺-☺-☺-

The Wayne Manor was something entirely different when there were teenagers around. "The Moonlight Sonata" could be heard playing softly through out the first floor of the mansion, but as you went up to the second floor the beautiful harmony was drowned out by almost metal rock, loud enough to make the walls shake.

As Robin got dressed into his street clothes that Alfred had provided, he could hear Anabelle playing Nightwish's "I Wish I had an Angel" as clear as if he was standing in her bedroom. Of course, her room was down the hall from his, but it was still playing very loudly.

He looked over himself in his ceiling to floor mirror. He had chosen to wear the outfit he usually worse when he went out on his motorcycle: black leather pants and jacket, black boots with out the steel tip, and a red t-shirt. Of course his mask was still on. He had gotten used to keeping it on all the time. It was getting to the point where he felt weird without it.

"I wasn't aware that Dick Grayson wore a mask," Anabelle said. Robin turned around in alarm to see Anabelle leaning in his doorframe with her arms crossed and smirk planted on her face. He couldn't help but look her over. Her hair was pushed back by a black headband, a pair of black sunglasses with a white frame sat on top of her head as well, she had black eyeliner surrounding her blue-green eyes, ruby red lips were the same as usual, as was the amount of jewelry she wore, a lavender colored t-shirt hugged her upper body and showed off her midriff, dark blue flare jeans hugged her fit legs and covered the tops of her boots with a three inch heel. She laughed. "Like what you see?" Robin snapped out of his trance, and shrugged.

"It's okay," he replied, resisting a smirk. He knew his comment would bother her. And he was right.

"_Okay_? Gee, Grayson, you look _okay _also. No really, is _that_ what you plan on wearing?" She walked over to his closet and fished through it, ever now and then pulling something off a hanger and tossing it on the bed. Robin looked at the clothes on the bed with slight interest. It was a long sleeved black shirt, a short-sleeved button up red shirt, and black jeans. "Put the red shirt on over the black shirt, leave it unbuttoned, put the jeans on... and you can keep the boots. Call me when you're done."

Robin did as he was told and when Anabelle came back she ripped his mask off, revealing his crystal blue eyes. He blinked and looked around to see if anyone else was there. Anabelle rolled her eyes.

"Please, you have nice eyes. I dunno why you hide them," Anabelle said.

"Gee, thanks, mom," Robin replied.

"Hold still, Mister smart-ass." Before he could question her, she was shoving sunglasses on him.

"Well isn't this a cute sight."

Anabelle froze, and Robin looked over her shoulder at the person who just spoke. He never met him, but he had an idea as to who it was: Tim, the _other_ Robin. The look in Anabelle's eyes told him something else: it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation between them.

* * *

**A/N: Remember: it's not Robin/OC, it's gonna be Rob/Star. Oh, and I know Robin seems a little OOC, but remember. Ana knows him, and honesty, would you even try to act different around someone you've know for years? **

**In other news: is anyone else pissed off that Cartoon Network pushed off next weekends ep. for some stupid Batman movie? I love Batman and everything, but I love TT more. I just found out about that ten minutes ago. So annoying. **

**Also, don't forget toreview!**


End file.
